Friends, Lovers and Companions
by Lust of Alucard
Summary: Series of one shots, all centered on Harry and Hermione. Mostly M in nature, won't go any lower than T, for sure. Focuses on the 'hypothetically romantic' aspects of their relationships, and is an outlet for the frustrations of a Harmony shipper. Will contain things M-rated. Discretion is advised.
1. First Time

**Friends, Lovers and Companions**

* * *

_**Disclaimer:** Obviously not mine. I had to write this since J.K.R did not give H/Hr any thought. But she should have!_

**_A.N: _**_Stationed at the end of fifth year, after the debacle at the MoM._

_**Summary:**__Hermione finds Harry in the Gryffindor common room a few days after the DoM debacle. She comforts him and things just... take off from there. Contains nudity, lovemaking and the usual stuff that M rated stories are comprised of. This is not hardcore smut, though. Give it a read and please review. Note the rating, please as it's not for minors._

* * *

It was approaching midnight as flames roared in the fireplace in the Gryffindor common room, casting wavering shadows and bringing warmth, _somewhat, _to the form huddled into the chairs. A broken and despairing Harry Potter sat on one of the couches by the fireplace, his eyes unseeing and blank. Normally bright emerald eyes now were glazed a dull green as he contemplated what had happened over the past week. His face was thrown into sharp relief as the flames illuminating showed a boy who had aged almost ten years in a day. The lines on his face and dark circles around his eyes depicted the true anguish of a person who had lost almost everything and had come close to losing just that bit more in a single day.

Harry's thoughts were centered on two things. _Sirius and Hermione. _Two of his anchors to sanity and he lost one and come very close to losing another. Sirius was gone for ever, with not even a body remaining for a burial while Hermione almost had a funeral.

Fortunately due to Madam Pomfrey's delicate machinations, Hermione had recovered somewhat and was out of the Hospital wing after four days. She was recovering quickly and it brought some measure of comfort to Harry's tortured soul.

_Hermione_, said his mind. God, he was so foolish! His haste and incompetence had almost cost her life, and Harry had been beating up himself mentally since that day. He could never have forgiven himself if something had happened to her.

Yes, Ron was his best mate and his first friend. But Hermione had proven to be his best friend and his closest confidant. She had proven herself multiple times, when she braved the basilisk's stare to solve the clue, when she had hugged him in the potions chamber before he had faced Voldemort, when she had gone behind his back for the firebolt, inviting his anger to ensure his own safety, when she had thrown herself in front of him to shield him from Snape, Sirius, Pettigrew and Remus, when she had ridden Buckbeak with him to rescue his godfather even with her of heights ,when she had practised with him for the tournament without regard for her exhaustion and when she had brought murtlap juice for his hands, which were scarred and bleeding from Umbitch's blood quill. She had stuck to his side over the last year, even after the school had deserted him. Even Ron had been a little distant.

The aftershocks of the battle had brought some things into sharp perspective for Harry. Firstly, his actions over the year had been shameful, to say the least. He kept ignoring Hermione and went after Cho – Cho - who blamed him subconsciously for Cedric's death. His teenage mind had been so caught up in fantasies and puppy love that he had not even considered the amazing woman who had kept him company all the way.

He realised his feelings for Hermione just after she had seemingly fallen in battle, only relaxing after Neville's assurance that Hermione had a pulse. He felt as if someone had just torn his heart out through his mouth, he was that scared. He was in love, and with a woman who might want nothing to do with him after all that she had to bear because of him. He realised that the feelings that resulted due to seeing her in Krum's arms at last year's Yule ball were not that of a protective brother, but that of a jealous suitor.

He was broken out of his reverie as he heard the soft, feminine voice that haunted him these days.

"Harry?"

* * *

Hermione Granger stood there at the top of the stairs to the girl's dormitories in a skirt and top as she looked at her friend and _secret love_ worryingly. Harry seemed a lot more distant these days, she noted. He had been avoiding her after the battle, unable to look at her in the eyes. Whenever he thought she wasn't looking at him, she had noticed that there was an incredibly tender expression on his face as he gazed at her. Honestly she did not mind, she had often dreamt of that expression directed at her, not Cho. Like he was doing now.

"Harry, what are you doing here? It's past midnight, aren't you going to sleep?"

Harry looked at Hermione, he couldn't help but notice that she looked beautiful in the firelight. Masking his emotions he replied,

"I couldn't sleep Mione. What are you doing here? And why aren't you dressed for bed?"

"I was just going to, when I noticed the fireplace still alight. I had no idea it was you."

Looking at his haggard face, she made a decision.

"Let's go to the ROR. We'll have some privacy there."

Not in a mood to argue, he stood and silently followed her as they made their way to the seventh floor corridor. Once there, Hermione did the customary walk past the blank stretch of wall. Harry opened the door, his eyes widening as he beheld the room.

A warm fire roared in the fireplace while a queen size bed with red satin sheets was stationed in the corner. The table beside the bed held a tea tray with biscuits. It looked like a setting for an intimate night between lovers, not a discussion between two friends.

"Mione what is thi—"Harry began before he was interrupted.

"Don't argue Harry. You honestly need some rest. I thought you would get some here, away from the snoring cacophony that is your dorm."

Harry blushed inwardly, chastising himself for thinking lewd thoughts.

Hermione smirked inwardly, this was her chance to let Harry confess up to her if he held any feelings for her. If he did, she would be over the moon, if he didn't, then at least she had tried. Hence, she had asked the ROR for a comfortable and intimate setting. That and she honestly wanted him to sleep.

She had a crush on Harry since she was in third year. It had begun as they had rescued Sirius and her feelings had translated into love at the end of fourth year, which was why she had kissed him on the cheek at the train station as they had broken up for the summer. Krum was just there to make him jealous, and it had delighted her to see the brief flash of jealousy that had darkened his face at the Yule ball, before he had masked it. It had hurt her deeply to see him run after Cho like a lovestruck fool. She had kept her feelings close to her heart though, giving him advice inspite of her heart breaking. Now it seemed that he might just return her feelings. She was willing to take her chances tonight.

* * *

She led him to the bed, smiling inwardly as Harry seemed to stumble in after her in nervousness, acting jumpy and all cute. It made her yearn for him even more.

She sat on the bed, motioning Harry take his shirt off to lie down. He did so nervously, not trusting himself to be so close to his beautiful friend. She took his head on her lap, running her fingers through his hair and savouring his closeness. It felt so soft, just as she had imagined.

Harry was panicking now. His head was on Hermione's lap as she ran her fingers through his hair. He was _extremely_ aware of his closeness to her. They had never been this close to each other, especially with Ron acting like a buffer. _An unneeded buffer at that. _He looked her, admiring her form in the golden light from the flames.

She had truly grown up, he mused. There had been a change in her bearing since the yule ball in their fourth year. Her hair had settled into lovely waves framing her beautiful face perfectly. Her lips were cherry red and they seemed to glisten in the firelight. Her milky skin seemed to glow in their intimate surroundings. Her form had developed a lot since third year, she filled out in all the right places. A lot of people couldn't tell of her lovely figure since the bulky Hogwarts robes hid a lot, but he had caught himself and many guys staring at the gentle sway of her hips as she had walked past them. Only he, Ron and the Gryffindor house had seen her without the Hogwarts robes and many entertained less than brotherly thoughts about her, of that he was sure. The thing he most admired about her was her heart though. Beautiful, gentle and giving, just like her. He truly couldn't have found a better friend than Hermione Granger. He was broken from his state by Hermione's sweet voice.

"What happened to you Harry? Why aren't you sleeping well these days? Apart from Sirius, I mean."

All lascivious thoughts fled at the question as he shot upright from his position on her lap. The heavy, thick guilt that had settled in the pit of his stomach returned in full force to constrict his heart. He felt himself losing control and tears spilled from behind his closed eyelids.

Hermione seemed to notice as she hugged him to her tightly. Her soft form surrounded him like a security blanket as he clutched her desperately and hid his face in her neck. His body shook with sobs as he repeated over and over,

"Merlin Mione! I'm so sorry, please forgive me."

Hermione gave him all the comfort he needed, she had expected something like this. Her heart went out to him as she clutched him to her chest.

"I almost got you killed Mione, it was all my fault. If you had died with Sirius, I would have died with you."

His body jerked as he heaved with great sobs.

"I can't live without you Hermione, I simply can't. When you fell at the ministry, it felt like someone was tearing my heart out. I love you too much to let-"he abruptly stopped as his heart hammered with what he had almost admitted.

Hermione was delighted inside. Harry loved her! She felt guilty at taking advantage of him in the vulnerable state of mind he was in, but she was not going to let this opportunity slide.

"What did you just say Harry? I don't think I heard you. Please don't dodge the question."

Harry felt incredibly nervous as he answered in a tiny voice "I love you, and I'm sorry for that. I know you do not have any sort of feelings towards me. I just hope that you don't stop being my -".

He was cut off as he found his arms full of soft, curvaceous witch. He had to hold her waist as he supported himself and her from overbalancing. Hermione was smiling ear to ear as she exclaimed. "Oh Harry I love you so much. You don't know I long I have been waiting for you to return my feelings."

Harry was stupefied, Hermione loved him back! His Mione loved him back!

He found himself staring at her lovely face, free of any sort of marks or blemishes. He put up a hand as he cupped her face, running his thumb over her cheek, marvelling at the silkiness and softness of her skin. Hermione closed her eyes at his caress, leaning towards his palm. They faces grew closer as their lips met in a delicate, and slightly awkward kiss. It quickly magnified into a hungry kiss between two lovers.

Hermione almost sighed out loud at the feeling of Harry's lips over hers. His lips were soft and slightly chapped as they gently massaged hers. He tasted of tea and treacle tart, just like she had thought. She pressed herself closer, wanting to feel all of him.

Harry couldn't believe his luck, his Hermione was kissing him. Her lips fluttered like petals as he kissed her hungrily, his hand holding her delicate jaw for greater access. He ran his tongue over the seam of her lips, seeking to explore her more. She answered, opening her mouth as he entered her mouth with his tongue massaging hers. Harry almost moaned out loud. She tasted of _Hermione_, only she could have a unique taste like this.

His hand found purchase on her hips as their tongues fought for dominance. Finally Hermione gave in as she surrendered to him. His hands slipped under her top to caress the soft curve of her waist, and he found himself getting incredibly hard as Hermione gave the most erotic sound he had ever heard in his life.

"_Oh Harry….."_

He pulled back from her as he took in her form. Her lips were swelled from all the kisses, her eyes half open and her hair was opened from its ponytail as her chest heaved from the passion.

"Are you sure Mione? Once we do this, there'll be no going back"

In response she pulled her wand out and cast the anti-pregnancy charm on herself as she looked at him half in lust and half in love, her doe like eyes tempting him and her soft tones called out to him.

"I've had a crush on you since our third year and have loved you since our fourth. Make love to me Harry."

Merlin, how could he resist?

He took hold of her lips again as he slipped one of his hands under her top and the other caressed her calf, feeling the silkiness of her flesh. She smelt like books, parchment and uniquely _Hermione _as he let go of her lips and took a deep breath. Her groan of disappointment due to their kiss being ended turned into a moan as he bent his head and caressed her neck with his lips.

He left hot open mouth kisses on her neck as she arched her head back, giving more of herself to him. His hands caressed her soft skin of her stomach under her top as kissed his way to the soft skin of her chest, Hermione whimpering as he gave little bites to her collarbone. Her whimpers turned into moans of ecstasy as he found her pulse point and sucked on it as his fingers ran delicately around her navel, teasing and tempting her. One of his hands eventually found the luscious curve of her breast and he caressed it intimately, looking into her eyes all the time, wanting to see how aroused he had gotten her. He finally cupped her breast over her bra, teasing the nipple as it hardened under his fingers.

His hands had gradually gotten a grip on her top as he looked at her, pulling off her top when she nodded. His breath caught in his throat.

She looked like a goddess given living form as her form glowed in the firelight. Delicate shoulders were each framed with a bra strap while her lacy red bra covered the creamy skin of her breasts which filled out their prisons exceptionally well. Her nipples stood out peeking through the thin silk of her bra. The cleavage her bra displayed was deep, dusky and looked so soft in the firelight that he almost groaned. It made him want to run his lips and teeth there, wanting to see her reaction. There was the slightly pink skin where her scar had almost healed. Her stomach was slim while the flesh of her waist looked incredibly soft, flaring out into hips which were hidden by her skirt. Her soft, creamy thighs disappeared beneath her skirt, his mouth watering as he thought of what awaited him under that skirt.

Hermione moaned as Harry pounced on her, his mouth devouring hers. He gradually licked and sucked his way to her neck and from there on to her cleavage. Her hands came around his head as she arched herself into his mouth. She held him to her as he ran his tongue on the edge of her bra, giving little kisses and licks to the satiny soft flesh there.

Hermione could not believe how good this felt. All of her most intimate dreams and fantasies consisted of giving herself to Harry, losing her virginity to him and yet, they could not compare to the real thing. He was wreaking havoc in her body and she was not even naked. Seeking to remedy that, she put her hands behind her, unhooked her bra and flung it aside, leaving herself bare waist up for Harry.

Harry looked at her in awe. Her breasts were perfect globes of flesh, very well proportioned for her age. Her cleavage called out to him, her nipples were a soft pink and to his surprise, there were no tan lines either. She looked into his eyes and answered the unasked question.

"Topless sun bathing at my home and the French Riviera."

Harry kissed her gently on her lips. "Merlin, Mione you are so beautiful. I'm so sorry. It's my fault for not noticing you earlier."

She smiled shyly as she reciprocated the kiss. "You can make up for the delay now."

His lips left hers and captured her earlobe as a soft moan escaped her. He gave a nibble to the soft and apparently very sensitive skin behind the soft shell of her ear and her moan changed into a whimper. His tongue gradually traced a wet, torturous trail down her neck that had her gasping and reaching for his hair to tangle her fingers in, giving her a nip here and there, and finally came to a rest between her breasts. He teased her, licking and sucking the soft flesh of her breast in ever decreasing circles, deliberately avoiding her nipple. Hermione moaned, gasped and tried to guide his mouth to where she wanted it the most while Harry teased her relentlessly.

"What do want Mione?" Harry asked her as he breathed on her perky nipples, which were already aroused.

She replied, her words slipping out as moans and pleas. "Please Harry, you know what I want, don't tease me."

"I need the exact words, Mione. What do you need?"

"Gods, please Harry I want you."

In response, Harry just brushed his lips against her nipples making her strain towards his mouth. "Not enough my love. Tell me."

She sighed brokenly, surrendering to his touch. "Merlin, Harry. I want you to touch me everywhere. Kiss me, suck me, love me, please."

Harry had reached the end of his patience too as he took her nipple in his mouth. Hermione cried out at the moist, seductive contact as he sucked her nipples voraciously, nipping at them and stroking them with flat, broad strokes of his tongue, relentlessly alternating between them. She held his head to her chest as she was ravished by the man above her.

"Oh Gods yes! Harry! Yes!" Moans slipped past her lips and she writhed against the silk sheets as Harry took his fill of her, sucking the whole of her breast into his mouth, not leaving a single inch untouched.

Meanwhile his hands were toying with the hem of her skirt, slipping underneath. Hermione arched off the bed in invitation as Harry slipped his fingers closer to the juncture of her thighs, feeling the heat. He stroked her upper thighs before he cupped her arse through her underwear. Her buttocks were firm and well-rounded and she sighed as he squeezed and massaged the perfect globes of flesh.

His hands then moved towards the juncture between her thighs and near the gusset of her panties. He took in the scent of her arousal before rubbing her most intimate part through her silky panties, feeling how wet and aroused she was. She gave a long, keening moan that had Harry ready to take her at once. His digits slipped into her cunt, brushing aside her panties and her cries rose in volume. After a few moments of plunging into her with repeated strokes of his fingers, he removed them from her wetness and meeting her eyes, sucked his fingers and her essence into his mouth, moaning at her taste. She tasted sweet and sour and unique. Hermione felt herself gush once more at the sheer eroticism as she met him with another searing kiss.

He unzipped her skirt and she lifted her ass up as he slipped it of her, taking her panties off as well and leaving her completely naked. Before he could do anything more she pounced on him reversing their positions, removing his jeans. Her eyes widened a little at the more than substantial erection that was straining against the fabric of his boxers and her hand. She grinned deviously as she slipped his boxers as well leaving him bare to her gaze.

He was not overly ripped, though Quidditch had provided him with enough definition to hold her interest. His strong arms flexed as he leant upon them, staring at her. The thing that had her attention was his manhood that was in her hands. He was may be eight, eight and a half inches in length and thick and pre-cum was already oozing from his slit. She began to stoke him with her hands, trying to bring him pleasure, at least to pay back some of what he had made her feel. Judging by his grunts and moans, she was doing pretty well.

"Ugh, Mione, that feels so good, please, oh God!"

Smirking, she took a long swipe with her tongue, running it from base to tip in one slow, exaggerated motion.

Harry nearly came undone. "Mione!" She continued her ministrations, hell bent on making him loose control.

Harry was half in hell and half in heaven. Hermione's inexperienced but talented tongue had him ready to come on the spot. _Not yet,_ he reminded himself. Somehow gaining control, he flipped her, exchanging their positions. The sudden movement left Hermione startled and wide eyed.

He kissed her cute pout as he said, "That felt so good, Mione."

"Then why did you stop me?"

"Because tonight is all about you. We can do what you want another time. Besides, the first time I want to come would be within you." Hermione blushed.

He said nothing more, but the feel of his cock against her silky skin had him going crazy. He pressed gentle, loving kisses to her eyelids, lips, cheeks and forehead and had Hermione sighing at the loving gesture. He trailed his mouth to her soft belly, paying special attention to her breasts on the way. He scattered butterfly kisses across her stomach and waist and dipped his tongue into her navel, which left Hermione giggling.

He then looked into her soft eyes and spread her legs, settling himself between her thighs. His lips brushed against her bikini line, her inner thighs and it had Hermione nearly lifting herself clean off the sheets with an aching cry. He settled her slender legs in either side of his head on his shoulders as he inched towards her nether lips.

Hermione's breath caught in her throat at the sheer eroticism of the picture that Harry's head between her thighs created. She tried to rise up but ended up arching off the bed as Harry's tongue began to work on her. He licked her inner lips with big swipes of his tongue, occasionally dipping into the gash. She was already moaning, thrashing around as he settled his mouth fully over her cunt and began tongue-fucking her. After a few minutes, she was ready to come and she did, climaxing in a long, drawn out moan as Harry manipulated her clit with his fingers. Harry cleaned up her nectar and settled against her, his cock brushing against her groin.

"You ready Mione? It might hurt."

"I was a gymnast, Harry. Lost my hymen when I was thirteen."

She looked deep into his eyes, love shining in them as she said. "I was always ready for you Harry. Please make love to me."

He nodded and pushed against her, gradually easing her manhood into her willing softness. They both moaned in ecstasy at how good it felt. Hermione felt as if an empty part of her had been filled, an emptiness she didn't even know existed. Harry on the other hand, was moaning at the vice like feel of Hermione's vagina. She ground against him, encouraging him to move.

He did so, thrusting, going gently at first to ease her into the act. It took a lot of restraint from just fucking her senseless, but he angled himself this way and that, trying to hit her special spot. As she cried out at a particular thrust, he knew he had just gotten it.

"Oh Harry! Just there. Yes! Yes! Oh God, that feels so good."

Harry was ready to come apart at her moans and grunts. How many times had he dreamt of this, making love to Hermione Granger, listening to her moaning and crying out his name as he ravished her completely? It was happening now, Hermione writhing beneath him in absolute abandon as he took her.

Hermione could not believe how good he felt, inside her, around her, possessing her as she cried out in ecstasy. Harry Potter had just taken over her, heart, mind, body and soul. She let out moans, locking her legs and digging her ankles into his ass as she egged him on with impassioned cries.

"Harder Harry, faster! Take me Harry, make me yours for all eternity. Oh I love you so much! Yes! Yes!"

Harry, hearing her declaration of love, looked straight into her doe like eyes. She was looking at him, too. Her eyes had darkened with the passion of their lovemaking, going from their usual warm amber to a dark, chocolaty brown. He sped up, now literally fucking her into the bed, sheets all askew as he drove himself into her with all his strength and passion. Her cries egged him on, lending to the frenzy of lust and love.

"FUCK YES! Harry, just like that! I love you, so much. Oh! Oh! Oh!"

He sensed that he would soon come, it was taking a lot to control himself, so he bent down and sucked her earlobe while hotly whispering in her ear and rolling her clit between his fingers.

"I love you too, Mione. Come for me, love, come for me."

Harry soon felt her tightening around his length, as she cried out, angling herself to meet his hips.

"YES! I'm coming! OH! OH! OH! HAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRYYYYYYYYYYYYY!"

She climaxed with a long cry of his name, taking him along with her.

"Oh Mione! I'm coming toooooooooo!"

He shot his cum into her depths, emptying himself and collapsing on top of her as they fell together into the bed, boneless and exhausted.

* * *

Hermione stroked his unruly hair as he rested his head on her soft bosom, nuzzling her nipple in affection. She could feel her heart literally swelling with love for the dark haired, emerald eyed boy. Harry lifted his head from her breast and looked at her, love shining in his eyes for this incredible woman he could call his friend, companion and after tonight, his lover and hopefully, girlfriend.

He reached up to softly kiss her, Hermione responding in kind, nibbling at his lips in an affectionate caress. After their impromptu kiss, he murmured,

"I love you Mione. I'm so lucky you decided to love me in return. Thank you so much."

She smiled softly, "Was there any doubt, Harry?"

He made his decision then and there. Looking deep into her soft, brown eyes, he spoke.

"I know that I'm a bit too late for this, but will you be my girlfriend, Hermione Granger? My love, my partner, and my one and only?" _And someday my wife and the mother of my kids, _he added mentally.

A single tear dripped from the corner of her eyes as she replied in a whisper so quiet, he had to strain to hear it. "Yes Harry, I'll be your girlfriend." _And someday the mother of our kids, if you'll have me, _she thought in kind.

With that, he gathered her to his chest and cuddled with her, drawing the sheets around them and shielding them from the world.

Voldemort, their friends and the world could come later, but for now, they had each other. And for them, that was enough.

-End-

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

- I Love HP/HG. Thought I would put that out in the open.

- I had to write them a loving union. My thoughts since I first read Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone in 1997 would not sit quietly otherwise.

- Read and Review, please. It's my first time writing anything close to romance, much less a love scene. It's not smut, I hope. Harry and Hermione deserve something loving and passionate, not something desperate for their first time. Honest opinions will be appreciated.

- Check out my other story, 'The Equality Hypothesis'. It's a full rework of the HP universe, my attempt at Harry's Journey. I'm working on the ninth chapter. It's a bit difficult, though with me bogged down by exams, assignments and the usual crap load of monotony. It'll be up in a few days, for sure.

Sincerely,

Lust of Alucard.


	2. Jealousy and Possessiveness - part 1

**Disclaimer:** Not mine, unfortunately. But Jo has redeemed herself after her confession.

**HARMONY SHIPPERS, REJOICE!**

**Summary:** This is set in an Alternate Potterverse, in their **hypothetical 7****th**** year.** Harry gets possessive, and Hermione is on the receiving end. Enough said.

**A.N:** Rated M, for obvious reasons. Kiddies are **NOT **welcome. This is a change from the previous chapter.

It is downright passionate smut..

* * *

It had been a long two years for the wizarding world. The reason was a self-styled Dark Lord and his band of merry murderers making it their business to spread death, destruction and causing a hell lot of trouble in general. Harry, Hermione and Ron had been in the middle of it all, as usual. The war had claimed lot of lives, money and left the denizens of Wizarding Britain floundering and picking up the pieces of their ruined livelihoods, trying to sew it back together into some semblance of order and sanity.

A year ago, Harry had finished off Voldemort after a year of treasure hunting and guerrilla warfare. It had all come to a head at Hogwarts in an epic battle. It had cost him his parents, Remus, Sirius, Dumbledore, Tonks, Fred, his school mates and a whole lot of other people he would never know the names of, but at least it was over.

He would be forever thankful to the powers-that-be, that he, Hermione and Ron had made it through. Shaken, injured, devastated, but alive. It had taken the Wizarding World another year to get back to a respectable state. It was on its way, but there was work to be done.

Harry, however was back at Hogwarts to finish his seventh year with his friends. The Golden Trio, as they were named, had opted to finish school, despite standing offers of immediate jobs from all the top tiers at the Ministry, the Quidditch League and private corporations. Hermione had chosen to go Hogwarts, and Harry and Ron; after a month of debate and discussions had decided to follow her, despite Ron's obvious reluctance.

Harry was thankful that his decision had turned out so well. He wanted to enjoy himself, live as normally as possible and let go of all the stress and tension of the war. He and Hermione had been elected Head Boy and Girl. Hermione had been ecstatic, until Harry and Ron had interrupted her squeals and reminded her with amused expressions that it was a foregone conclusion. Harry had been the big surprise. He had not been prefect and it had come as a shock to him. McGonagall had refused to entertain his requests to return the badge after which Harry had convinced her to give the captain's post of the Gryffindor quidditch team to Ron, reasoning that he had more than enough on his shoulders. The Headmistress had agreed and Harry continued to play seeker, with Ron taking on the role of Captain with obvious joy and no small amount of skill.

Ginny had been overjoyed to have them back. She and Harry had resumed their courtship, with Ron and Hermione also starting theirs. However, both relationships had fizzled out within a few months with Ron and Hermione parting on amicable terms, as had Harry and Ginny. The war had changed them all, fundamentally from the people that they had been. Puppy love had lost all meaning to them. Friendships had grown stronger. They had come out battered, bruised and traumatized, but they would endure and continue to live.

* * *

**_The Great Hall, Hogwarts, 14_****_th_****_ February, 10:30 P.M_**

Harry looked around, searching for his friends. Neville was dancing a slow waltz with Susan Bones and Ron was seated at a table with Luna, both nursing glasses of punch and looking into each other's eyes with tenderness, lost to the world around them. Ginny was chatting with Dean. They had rekindled their romance after Ginny and Harry had spilt up. All of them looked happy and content.

Harry turned his attentions towards his date, who was chatting with Blaise Zabini from Slytherin. As Head Boy and Girl, Harry and Hermione were required to attend the ball. With both of them being single, Harry had asked Hermione to be his date, to which she had accepted with a smile.

Both he and Hermione had decided to go classic muggle, with him wearing a fitted tuxedo and slacks. When Hermione had first come down the stairs, Harry had been stupefied into silence. She was wearing an evening gown made of a deep cherry coloured, satiny material. It clung to the contours of her body, left her shoulders bare except for the straps holding it up and had a long slit down the side, showing a good amount of creamy skin and a hint of cleavage. Her hair was tastefully done up with a few strands framing her face, leaving her neck bare. She had the diamond earrings and a matching necklace that Harry had gotten her this past Christmas and wore arm length gloves of the same material. Judging from the stares they had received, both looked good.

Harry had been speechless for a good minute, after which an amused and blushing Hermione had to close his gaping mouth herself. Harry didn't mind at all. He would show all the appreciation he had for his beautiful friend and then some more. His feelings for her had grown from simple friendship to a crush and then, after she and Ron had split up, to yearning, to love. He loved her, of that he was certain.

After a long evening spent dancing, dining and then some more dancing, she had claimed tiredness and Harry had gone to fetch drinks. Zabini had obviously set his sights on her and in his absence, was flirting up a storm. Hermione was laughing at his attentions as he whispered something in her ear, his mouth brushing against her skin and his fingers stroking her arm.

Harry felt a different kind of emotion inside him. Jealousy was eating at him. He had planned to reveal his feelings to her at the end of this night but judging by what was taking place, by the way that Zabini was slowly seducing her with words and caresses, his feelings were in real danger of remaining unspoken.

When Zabini slipped his arm around her slender waist, very close to the curve of her breast with obvious intent, it was more than Harry could take.

Forgetting the drinks, he marched up to them with slow, measured strides. Cutting in between, he startled both of them.

"Hello, Zabini. May I have my date back?"

* * *

Blaise Zabini had seen many things in his life, but the fire in that emerald gaze scared him. He had thought that Granger would be an easy conquest for the evening, the way she was responding to his advances. And she looked delectable this evening. He had been looking forward to seducing her, taking her to his room and then enjoying her all night. It would be another notch on his bedpost.

Sadly for him, he had forgotten about her date and who it was.

Never mind the fact that Hermione had her wand hidden in her gloves and would have reduced him into a pile of goo with a single curse.

He thought about arguing, but the deadly intent now shining in those eyes had him gulping in fear. Harry's eyes were glowing green, his magic crackling with a subtle sense of power, showing Blaise all the reasons why he should have picked a different target this evening.

He turned towards Granger. She was smirking, _smirking_ at him, with amusement written all over her lovely face and pity in her eyes. Blaise was dumbstruck, realizing that she had obviously used him to make Potter jealous, flirting with him in plain sight, knowing that Harry had been watching them.

Spoilt prince that Blaise Zabini was, he had no hope of facing down the two architects of the Dark Lord's defeat, not when they were the Man-Who-Won and the Brightest Witch of Her Age.

He turned tail and walked away. It was so not worth it. He would find someone else for the night.

* * *

Hermione Granger was a very happy witch at the moment. When noted playboy Blaise Zabini had come up and attempted to charm her, she had at first thought of pulling out her wand and saying no, but then she had noticed Harry by the drinks stand, gazing around the hall with a serene, tender look on his handsome face.

It had made her heart skip a couple of beats. The guy had no idea what he did to her with his charm and poise. And those _eyes._ They took her breath away, especially with the one-of-a-kind look he reserved for her. No longer was Harry the awkward eleven year old, timid and inexperienced. After all that he had faced and lived through, he had the ability to charm the best of the fairer sex, Hermione included. Not to mention that she had fallen for him in their fourth year. That love had festered in her heart, growing stronger with each passing moment.

Hermione had never told him that he was the reason for her and Ron's break up. In fact, it was Ron who had brought it up in the first place, seeing what her heart had told her years before but her mind refused to acknowledge. He was very happy with Luna these days, so Hermione had no qualms about their break up. It left her free for the boy she had given her heart when she was fourteen.

She had planned on confessing her feelings to Harry, but it looked like Zabini had other plans. A damper on a superb evening, for sure.

But then Harry looked in her direction and she noticed his countenance change from serene to thunderstruck and then to that of fierce jealousy. A shiver went down her spine. It looked like Harry _was_ taking the initiative tonight. And so she had happily flirted with Zabini, responding with false laughs and superficial expressions until Harry had cut in between them, just as Zabini was getting a _little_ too forward.

And then she felt Harry's magic around her. It felt fierce, protective and possessive. She felt herself getting wet, her nipples hard and chafing against her bra. Her arousal had been on a high all that evening from being in close quarters with Harry, but this open defence of her was more than she could take.

She turned amused eyes towards Zabini, who looked like he was going to shit himself.

_Not like you had a chance anyway, you pretentious tosser,_ she thought.

After Zabini had slunk away, Harry turned towards her and her breath was taken away. His face was awash with a jumble of emotions, possessiveness and love warring against each other.

Her panties were soaked. She wanted Harry, and immediately.

She was shaken out of her thoughts by Harry's firm hold on her arm. Hermione felt like jumping for joy inside.

"Come with me." His voice was little more than a growl at this point.

He wrapped his hands around her waist tightly, almost as if to erase all traces of Zabini's taint and dragged her to their private quarters. Giving the password to the smirking portrait that guarded their shared common room, he allowed her to step inside first and then followed. Once inside, he pulled her into his room and closed the door. Inside, he turned to face her.

_**- To be Continued in Chapter 3 -**_

* * *

_**Author's Note:**_

**- These are some of the most the most heated words I have ever written. **

**- And truth be told, the scene between Hermione and Zabini felt like I was committing some kind of sacrilege while I wrote it. So I'm gonna serve up some good H/Hr loving in the next chapter. **

**- The good part is coming up in the next chapter, and soon. It'll live up to it's rating, don't worry.**

**- Reviews and thoughts please!**

**Sincerely,**

**Lust of Alucard**


	3. Jealousy and Possessiveness - part 2

Chapter 3:

**JEALOUSY AND POSSESSIVENESS - PART 2 **

_**Disclaimer: **_

**_Someone:_** H/Hr forever! Uh, I mean Ron. Ugh! The series is finished! It's too late to change my mind!

_**Me:**_ That's not me. I'm never confused when it comes to Harry and Hermione. Hehe.

**A.N.****:Rated M for a reason. This time it's a more appropriate rating. So impressionable kiddos, please BACK OUT NOW! **

_**Last time...**_

**_"Come with me." His voice was little more than a growl at this point._**

**_He wrapped his hands around her waist tightly, almost as if to erase all traces of Zabini's taint and dragged her to their private quarters. Giving the password to the smirking portrait that guarded their shared common room, he allowed her to step inside first and then followed. Once inside, he pulled her into his room and closed the door. Inside, he turned to face her._**

* * *

_**Now...**_

Hermione was panting. Her breasts heaved from both arousal and from climbing three floors worth of stairs. Her nipples showed clearly through her dress and beads of perspiration ran down her neck. Harry followed one such drop of sweat with his eyes as it trailed from her hairline, down the side of her face, as it caressed her neck and collarbones and disappeared into the valley between her breasts.

He wanted to lick it up, to devour her, to ruin her for other men and to make her his, forever.

He removed his tuxedo coat and his bow tie as they faced each other, the material falling to floor in a muted whisper. They were expensive, but he couldn't care less.

She removed her gloves in return, beginning the night-long dance of seduction and sex. Harry's heated glare had her shivering in anticipation. Tonight, they would give themselves to each other. Of that she was sure.

Hermione started when he groaned and clutched at her, spinning her around to face the full length mirror in his room, pressing the full length of her backside against his body. He ground himself against her ample arse and squeezed her belly through the dress, the touch rough and sexual. Her arms involuntarily curved around his neck, clutching into his ebony curls, leaving her vulnerable to his caresses. When she saw them in the mirror, she moaned with abandon.

_Oh God. He was going to make her watch. Make her watch as he seduced her, loved her and ravished her._

"Does this feel good Mione? Does it feel better than Zabini's touch?" he growled, dropping steamy kisses against her neck as he circled her navel through the satiny material of her dress with a finger.

"He's nothing compared to you, no one is." was her breathy reply, barely whispered even as she threw her head back against his shoulder and moaned.

His arousal, already at full mast, was becoming painful as her pressed himself against her, slipping his manhood between the crevice of her buttocks. She gasped.

"See what you do to me? Feel this?"

He sucked at a patch of soft skin on her neck, pulling the flesh between his lips and devouring it, intent on branding her. Her fingers in his hair tightened.

Oh god. This was more intense, more erotic, more heated, beyond anything she had ever fantasised. And they were only getting started.

**_"I've been in love with you for ages, Hermione Granger and tonight, I'm going to take you on my bed. Seduce you completely. Take you hard and fast. Slow and loving. Leave you breathless and sated like I have wanted to forever. You are mine, only mine."_**

Harry's hoarse growl of a confession had her spinning around in his arms and capturing his mouth in hers. She devoured him with all the urgency and alacrity her desperation and arousal had spawned. She whispered her love, her devotion to him between kisses as he reciprocated with interest.

**_"I love you too Harry James Potter. And tonight and for the rest of our lives, I'm yours. Mind, body, heart and soul, I'm all yours." _**

Every sentence was punctuated by a bruising kiss.

**_"There has never been anyone else in my heart, not now, not tomorrow and never again. Others can only look, but never touch."_**

His hands tightened around her waist, kneading the slim curve with a vengeance even as she removed his shirt. He was bare chested underneath.

_Delicious,_ she thought.

**_"Make love to me Harry, take me, and all that I am." _**

She removed her earrings and the necklace and set it upon his dresser.

Harry's response was to pull the clip holding her hair together. Her curls cascaded down her shoulders, looking like a halo in the firelight, golden highlights shimmering through her hair. He could smell a hint of her hair product, it smelled like vanilla. It was the quintessential Hermione fragrance.

He moaned, slipped his fingers in her hair and turned his back on the mirror, so that their profiles were facing it. He pulled her head down, baring her throat to him, all soft skin, vanilla and creamy. His mouth watered.

Without further ado, he descended upon her exposed flesh with the fury of a starving man.

Her body and heart were his sustenance.

Her fragrance his air.

Her essence his drink.

His quest started at her earlobe as he pulled on it with his teeth and sucked. He was being a touch rougher than he would normally be, but the cocktail of jealousy and desire cooking in him had reduced his inhibitions.

Hermione gasped. His mouth was gradually tracing a hot trail from her earlobe to her cleavage, his tongue and teeth working magic on her. Her back arched involuntarily, letting him access to more of her. Her eyes fell on the mirror and she gasped. The erotic picture that they painted, with him feasting on her and her breasts heaving against him with her hands in his hair, had her sighing brokenly.

His hands were squeezing and tracing the contours of her arse. He could only feel the thin satin gown. It meant that either she was going commando, or she was wearing a thong. Both appealed to him, _a lot_.

"What's underneath there, Mione? Are you wearing anything under your dress or was it all a plan to tempt me?"

Harry's unexpected question had Hermione blushing. She had gone out and bought the lingerie at Christmas and it had cost a lot. It was something of a guilty pleasure. She loved sensual underwear. This one consisted of a very sheer silk bra and a thong. She shivered at the thought of Harry actually seeing in her in those, him stripping her naked.

"Why don't you find out yourself?" She whispered in his ear accompanied by a nip to the lobe.

"Bad move love." Harry growled against her.

He buried his face into her curls, taking a whiff of her fragrance.

_And it was back to the mirror. _

Hermione was forced to watch as Harry fondled her all over, him standing behind her. His hands were everywhere at once. They ran over her slim waist, from there on to her face, to her chest, over her thigh, his erection rubbing against her.

All the while he kept up a running commentary, whispering into her ear.

"God, I love you so much, Mione. So much." His mouth was on the delicate shell of her ear, nibbling at it. "I have been dying to touch you, love. For months, I've lusted over you."

Hermione arched herself into Harry's hands, her mouth pressed into his Adam's apple as she breathed, "Touch me where, Harry? Show me what you crave."

The question was accompanied by a lick to his throbbing pulse.

Her tongue, wet and seductive, set him on fire.

His hands shot to her breasts, cupping her, cradling them as he kneaded the delicate flesh.

"Here."

He rolled her nipples – very prominent through the bodice of her gown – between his fingers. It had her arching into his touch as moans issued from her parted lips.

"Here."

A single finger set her on fire. Caressing the gorgeous curve of her neck, from earlobe to shoulder.

"Here."

She kissed his fingers as they traced her lips, as pliant as rose petals.

"Here."

Harry cupped her core, her arousal evident to him. Her heat, moist and tempting, called to him through the layers of clothing.

"And here."

She sighed in surrender, her voice a trembling murmur.

_"Oh Harry. Yes. Touch me all over."_

Merlin, he had to get to get her out of her clothes. Immediately. His self-control was already well and truly fucked.

As Hermione watched in the mirror, Harry's fingers pulled the straps of her gown down her shoulder. She did a little shimmy, and the satin slithered down her body. It caressed her soft skin before falling to the floor, pooling around her feet in a soft puddle.

It also left her vulnerable to Harry's predatory gaze.

Harry couldn't think he could admire her more, but the vision in the mirror actually had him gaping, like a moron.

She was wearing a sexy little number in white. The straps of the demi-cut bra were transparent, while the garment itself showed her bosoms off spectacularly. Her nipples were hard and poked through the fine silk. A single areola peered out above the edge of the bra, a delicious contrast of alabaster and rosy pink that had his mouth watering.

And that _thong_.

It peeked out from between her creamy thighs and consisted of a slight triangle of silk that protected her modesty. It was held up by thin strings tied up in bows at her hips. From his vantage point he could see how soaked she was. Her inner thighs glistened with her arousal.

Because of him.

It was a feast to his hungry libido.

Hermione went completely still, _watching and feeling_, as a single, long finger traced her eyes, her cheekbones and her lips. She moaned softly as her eyes dropped closed. Harry's finger left a trail of over sensitized skin as it lightly skimmed her throat and her soft cleavage, even as it brushed past her left nipple, the silky curve of her breast, and her belly button - teasing her - on its journey.

Then the other digits joined in.

Harry pulled Hermione into a voracious kiss while his hand wreaked havoc on her. His fingers pushed her thong aside as they encountered her wet core, all ready for him. She let out a throaty sob when Harry fingered her, teasing her clit, softly petting it. Almost as if he was caressing a precious jewel.

And it was, to him.

The mouths were fused, their tongues hungrily delving inside the other's mouth. Each was fixated on tasting every nook and cranny of their lover's mouth during the oral feast, their tongues moving, plundering and caressing each other. Each was set on committing their first kiss to memory.

And then his finger dipped into her wet heat.

They both groaned out loud. Hermione was overwhelmed by the sensations that he was causing in her and Harry shivered as her channel gripped his digit tightly. The heat, moist and inviting, was irresistible. He started thrusting his fingers into her and Hermione squealed in surprise.

He added another finger and her squeals turned into moans. "Oh God! Harry, w-what are you doing to me?" She asked brokenly, grinding against him wildly.

"Like that, do you Mione? Is this wetness, this arousal all for me?" Harry growled as he pressed his thumb to her clit, skilfully manipulating her with his fingers.

"Yes Harry, all for you. I almost came just from dancing with you all evening."

Her mouth was glued to him and his other hand was at her breast, kneading it with gentle caresses.

She knew that she wouldn't last for long. The trifecta of sensations that Harry had set loose on her was rapidly dragging her to the precipice. Moans issued unabated from her mouth.

"Oh god this feels so g-good! Just like that!"

Harry added another finger, increasing the pleasure.

"O-oh! This is too m-much! HARRY!"

True to form, Hermione felt her climax hit. It hit her hard and fast, leaving her completely boneless and a pile of relaxed limbs. She had masturbated before, but it had never been this intense. Harry had her completely helpless and at his mercy.

"That's only the first one, Mione. The first of many."

Harry's voice, thick with sex and arousal, penetrated through her pleasure induced haze. She gulped.

_I should NOT have teased him._

She squeaked as Harry lifted her into his arms, smirking broadly. He looked very pleased with himself. She buried her face in his chest, blushing.

In a single night, they had gone from friends to lovers. It had her mentally squealing in joy.

Harry carefully deposited her in his bed, propping her up against the pillows. She was a sight for sore eyes. A fantasy of many a boy.

Hermione Granger, his childhood friend, lay all sexy and dishevelled on his bed. Waiting for him. That piece of carnal knowledge caused him to growl in pleasure.

He was startled when Hermione spoke.

"Harry, have you done this before?"

Harry lay beside her, gathering her into his arms.

"Yes, I have. Does it bother you?"

Hermione bit her lip, kissing his chest as she answered.

"Yes it does. But it's not my first time either."

Harry breathed deeply. He knew he shouldn't be selfish. Still, it troubled him that Hermione had given herself to another man. The question came tumbling out before he could help it.

"Who was it?"

"First you. It troubles me too." Hermione's admission had him holding her tighter.

"I'm so sorry. Together?"

She nodded.

"Ron."

"Ginny."

They turned to look each other in the eyes, both now faintly amused. Harry spoke.

"That was a stupid question."

Hermione quirked an elegant eyebrow as she spoke, cuddling against him.

"Yes it was. But I can tell you, there was no spark between me and him. After that one foolish act, Ron and I knew that we could never be together. He was as remorseful as I was."

Harry sighed in resignation.

"Same here. Ginny insisted. I figured I had no chance with you, so I gave in. Once. A week later she and I broke up. But I digress."

The heat was back in his voice. Hermione shivered.

_Here we go again._

"That doesn't matter anymore. What matters is that I have you, Hermione Granger, the love of my life and the desire of many boys, in my bed tonight. For the rest of our lives, I will spend my time showing you how much I love you. You can be sure of that."

Hermione blushed softly at his words.

"I love you too. But Harry, really? Desire of many boys?"

Harry looked her straight in her eyes.

"One word." Hermione looked inquisitive.

"Zabini."

Then she looked disgusted.

"Please Harry. No mentioning other people. I still feel unclean from earlier this evening. Sorry for that, by the way."

Harry growled with protectiveness. He couldn't help it. No one apart from him, was going to touch Hermione any more if he had a say in it. He nipped at her pulse.

"Did it feel good when you were watching us in the mirror, love?"

"Mmmmmmmmmmmmmm." She shivered and he knew. It had aroused her, watching him play with her body.

"Watch the ceiling Hermione. There's going to be more."

As her eyes lifted up, Harry wiggled his fingers.

She gasped.

A large mirror had materialised on the ceiling. It was framed in gold and was positioned perfectly above his king sized bed. She could see every detail of themselves in it.

_Fuck. I think I know him, and here he goes and surprises me even more. Merlin, I love this man so much!_

She moaned as she watched Harry crawl over. His frame almost covered her. He had removed his glasses and pants somewhere in the meantime and just like that, he was directly on top of her. Emerald met cinnamon. There was love, there was lust, and there was trust in their gazes.

"_Soul mates. You and I._"

Hermione's whisper to him rekindled his arousal, not that it had settled down that much.

"Yes. You're mine and I'm yours, forever."

Her legs fell open as he settled in between them, their hips were cradling each other's. One hand stroked her silky skin and hitched her leg up to wrap it around his waist while the other slipped behind her to unclasp her bra. She moaned, soft and keening as it came loose.

He rocked against her. She gasped. It felt too good, his hardness against her. Her head fell back and her body arched into his embrace. He threw her bra somewhere, taking in the newly revealed flesh.

He had looked at her cleavage - silken, alluring and mysterious - many times while they had danced. The mystery notwithstanding, reality did not disappoint. Soft, perfect globes of creamy flesh, more than a handful, called out to him. They were topped with a pretty shade of pink. The only blemish there was the one she had gotten in their fifth year in the battle at the DoM. A thin, pink discolouration amidst the lush, dewy flesh.

He felt blessed. She had sacrificed so much for him, this beautiful, sexy woman.

Desire and anticipation were cooking in Hermione's belly as she watched Harry gaze upon her with love and lust in his eyes. His eyes had darkened to a forest green. She felt loved. She felt blessed.

Still, her eyes kept going to the mirror above them.

Harry noticed and chuckled, a low, throaty sound that made the knot of arousal in her belly tighten even more.

"How do we look, love?"

Their reflections were in the classic missionary position. Her legs around his waist and her vulnerable underneath him, as he rocked against her.

Harry and Hermione.

Potter and Granger.

The Ultimate Team. She was captivated by the image. It would stay with her, forever.

Only one word came to her mind.

"Orgasmic."

He laughed in that same low tone as he descended upon her to attach his mouth to her neck. Her hands shot to his hair, holding him tightly as he pleasured her body. Her gaze was still fixed on their reflections as they moved together. The contrast of her creamy white complexion against his light tan was intensely erotic. Harry was sucking her flesh into his mouth with every kiss, suckle and nip he gave to her body. Her eyes tracked him as he took his fill of her, she giving him all that he wanted from her without restraint. He was literally branding her, setting her ablaze with every pass of that talented mouth of his.

Harry's mind was whirling as he dined on her. Her lips were opened just a fraction, her eyelids heavy as she watched him. Her skin was so soft and creamy and it tasted heavenly. It yielded easily beneath his lips as he blazed a path to her chest. He knew that he would never get enough of her. Her long legs were wound around him and she writhed beneath him, grinding against his thigh as moans issued out of her parted lips.

Eventually, after leaving two or three hickeys on the graceful column of her neck, his mouth was hovering over her breasts. He breathed on the rosy peaks of her breasts, a gush of hot, moist air and she arched herself in response, seeking the wet heat of his mouth. He cupped the soft curve of flesh and angled it towards his face.

He was done waiting.

"Ever dreamed of this Mione? My lips on every delicious curve of your body, bringing you pleasure. _All night long_."

Harry's sudden question had her shifting her eyes from their reflections to him. She just got a glimpse of the pink hue of her right nipple before it disappeared into his mouth.

She stifled a gasp.

It was intense. It was erotic. All she could do was writhe and moan as Harry feasted on her supple flesh.

Harry was no less affected. Hermione Granger's breast was in his mouth and it was the sweetest flesh he had ever tasted. His fantasies paled in comparison to this. Her body had arched off the bed in response and her hands were fisted in his hair as he took in the silkiness and the softness of her breast. He gave her tortured nipple a slight scrape of his teeth and her back arched even more, driving more of her delicious flesh into his mouth as she gave into him.

"Harry! O-Oh! This feels so goooooooooood!"

Hermione's mind had stopped working. Every stroke of his tongue, every nip of his teeth and every suck of his lips had her thrashing about on the bed as he ravished her. Meanwhile, one of his hands was kneading the neglected twin and the other caressed the curve of her waist. She knew that her breasts were sensitive and Harry was making good use of the knowledge to drive her insane.

His mouth was voraciously sucking her nipple and a good portion of the breast with the hunger of a dying man. Quite possibly as if she was the last thing he would ever taste. He then shifted his attention to the other breast, giving it the same erotic treatment.

She was ready to come apart.

But then, Harry stopped his ministrations. Hermione's eyes popped open as she looked at him.

He had stopped just moments from her climax and was smirking at her. That cocky, assured, _damnably sexy _smirk of his.

"Harry? Wha-"

He silenced her with a finger to her lips. His smirk softened to yearning.

"I need to taste you, love. Will you let me?"

She wondered what exactly he was asking for. Then her face reddened.

_This_ would be a first. She replied softly with a hint of shyness, "Harry, no one has ever done that to me before."

A surge of manly pride washed through him. He would be the first _and last_ man to feast on her, to get to taste her lovely essence, to make her come. He spoke in a low, seductive tone.

"I'm going to ravish you love. I'm going to feast on you and make you fall apart." He gave her breasts a single lick, bathing the nipples with his saliva and then blowing on them to emphasise his point.

She was panting with him now. The picture he painted, his head between her thighs while he devoured her core was deliciously erotic. Pleas slipped past her lips.

"Yes Harry. Take all of me. I'm all yours now."

He didn't waste time. Planting suckling kisses all down her body, playing with her belly button on the way, he eventually arrived between her thighs. He nuzzled at the soft silk of her thong and breathed a rush of air on her core, which was absolutely _drenched_ by now. She smelled delicious.

Hermione couldn't help it, her hips arched of their own accord, seeking the heat of his mouth.

"Harry, _please…."_

His lips made trails up and down her inner thighs, ghosting over her soft skin, teasing her continually. All the time she shifted and moaned restlessly as she pleaded him to end the torture.

In response, he tugged the ties to her thong with his teeth and they fell open. She lifted her ass off the mattress invitingly and he slipped the thong off her. The sight before him had him drawing in a shuddering breath. Her core was completely bald and dripping with her arousal, small streams of her juices soaking the sheets below her. He grasped her hips ad arse and pulled her towards his waiting mouth.

She drew a gasping, tortured gasp of anticipation as he licked his lips.

The next moment, she was crying out in rapture as he completely devoured her delicious flesh. His mouth was opened wide and completely covered her core. She literally shredded the duvet with her nails as he took a long suck of her pussy. His teeth were nibbling at her clit and his tongue was tracing the lips of her womanhood, collecting her juices and drinking them in.

"Oh Harry! Mmmmmm, Merlin that feels so hot!"

"You taste delicious, love. Merlin, I could spend my life drinking you in."

His groan from between her legs put the situation for her in stark perspective. Harry Potter, the reason for her daily fantasies was servicing her orally. Their reflections on the mirror above were absolutely enchanting. Harry's head was directly over her groin, her thighs over his shoulders and she was helplessly writhing in desire. It made for some really sensual fantasies.

Hermione's mouth was open and she continually moaned as he feasted on her. His long, dexterous tongue had slipped past her inner lips and was slithering in and out of her slick channel. It felt so good that she barely had a moment to take a breath.

All too soon, she felt her belly tightening in tension. She was sobbing by now.

"M- more! Yes love, more! I'm going to come Harry, please make me come."

A few more seconds of his talented mouth and she came in a long cry of his name.

"HARRYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!"

He gave her a moment to come down from her high as he drank in the last of her juices. She looked sated, satisfied and incredibly graceful as she lay in his bed.

"Did it feel good, Mione?"

A lazy smile spread across her lips at his question. She stretched languidly as she answered him.

"Oh yes, Harry. It feels damn good." A coy smile was playing around her lips. "Does this mean you are finished with me?"

His answer to her question was to slip his boxers off. Hermione gasped as she beheld his erect manhood. Thick and circumcised, there was no doubt how much their coupling had affected him. He was larger than Ron, she was sure of that.

"Does this look like I am finished, love?" Harry ground against Hermione, her thighs cradling him. Both took a sharp breath. This felt incredible. His hardness against her soft warmth was torture for both of them.

"I can't wait any longer, Mione." Harry whispered to her.

Hermione smiled at him, a smile filled with love, warmth, gentleness and all things Hermione.

"Then don't, love. Make me yours."

Bit by bit, Harry slipped inside her with excruciating slowness. His intention was to allow her to adjust, but Hermione had other ideas. Hooking her heels behind his arse and her hands around his neck, she pulled him close. The result was his member sheathing itself inside her in one long, smooth stroke.

Hermione's back arched and she almost came at how good this felt. Harry stretched her in ways she didn't know were possible. He was hitting all the right spots within her, pulsing inside her.

"O-ooooooh Harry! That feels so good." His name slipped past her lips, almost in prayer.

He had never felt so at home before. Her inner muscles were squeezing him just right, giving him more pleasure than he had ever experienced. They fit like two pieces of a puzzle. It was a clichéd thought, but nothing truer could be said for this .Ginny had been nothing compared to this.

Harry looked at her in the eyes as he began to move. Her eyes had darkened to black in lust. They were moving together in sync, her nails leaving shallow trails across his back as they writhed together in the throes of passion. It only served to spur him on.

"Oh! Oh! Harry! Faster, love. Fuck me harder!"

This night was about her. He had to demonstrate how much he loved her. They had wasted almost three years with other people because of their blindness.

Well, no more. He was hers and she was his.

Harry whispered into her ears as he pounded into her. "God, it feels so good inside you, love. Does it feel as enjoyable to you as it does to me?"

Hermione clutched him closer. His face was in the crook of her neck as they moved together. Her eyes on the mirror, she answered him.

"God Harry, that mirror is torture. We look so good together on it." Her eyes shifted to his. "It feels like heaven, having you in me. I love you so much."

Harry thrust faster into her, hell bent on making her come before he did. His pride and love were at stake here. He shifted into various positions, trying to find her g-spot. At one particular angle, her cries increased in volume.

"Yes! Harry, right there! Oh Merlin!"

Harry kept at it, driving himself into her for all he was worth. Her moist, warm, slick channel was going to be his undoing. He didn't know much more he could hold out, it was becoming increasingly difficult. He whispered in her ears.

"Come for me, my love. Surrender to me. I'll catch you." This beautiful woman under him was his love, his life and his brightest spot of the day. He could never love a person any more than he did to her.

Hermione chose that moment to let go, his words proving too much for her.

"FUUUUUUUCK! HAAAAAAAAARYYYYYYYYYYYYY!"

He had not come yet, so he shifted into behind her and lifted her to her knees. Hermione let herself be handled, too weak to disagree. Besides, he had not come yet. She had to admire his stamina. They were kneeling down on the bed, he behind her, still connected as he resumed his thrusting. The pleasure was exhilarating.

"Mione, I'm going to make you come for the last time tonight. You ready?"

She turned to him and graced him with a soft smile.

"For you? Always."

Harry's hands were on her breasts, his lips feasting on her neck as he fucked her senseless with hard and fast strokes. He was letting go of all his restraints for what was most likely to be their final coupling of the night. He wanted to bring her maximum pleasure, to imprint himself on her for all eternity. Judging by her cries, he was succeeding.

"Fuck, Harry. Fuck! Oh god, Oh god, Oh god, Oh god!"

She let go of him and slumped against the mattress as he pounded into her from behind. Already having come three times, she was sure the fourth one was on its way. She increased the pressure on his member, her muscles meeting him thrust for thrust.

"Come with me Harry, fill me up." She had to take him down with her. "Inside me, my love."

Harry felt it. Her channel had become tighter all of a sudden and all that extra pleasure was going to take a toll on him. His climax was fast approaching.

"I'm coming, Mione. I'm coming! FUCK!"

Harry erupted inside, filling her with his seed in large spurts. The sudden warmth inside her was all she needed to climax herself, as she writhed around her bed.

They slumped to the bed in unison. They had spent almost two making love and it had left them tired to the bone. Harry cuddled her soft form against his chest and smoothed her sweaty locks away from her face. He grinned adoringly at her.

"How was that? Are you mine now?"

She smiled at him and nodded. A slow, sated smile that had him falling in love with her all over again.

"As I said before."

His look changed to inquisitive and she quirked her lips in a teasing smile.

"Orgasmic, my dear."

- The End -

_**A.N: **_My second piece of H/Hr love. Thoughts?


End file.
